


Чуть больше, чем коллеги

by torri_jirou



Category: SID (band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: Сборник коротких историй.





	1. Удачный обмен

_«Она тотчас вышла и начала упрашивать меня приходить часто и "не вовремя": "Тогда будет видно, что ты друг".»_  
А. Грин «Золотая цепь»   
  
  
Полностью насладиться горячей ванной Аки не дал звонок домофона. Он пропустил три трели, а потом все-таки встал — так или иначе скоро придется вылезать, а человек на улице мерзнет.  
Аки нажал кнопку соединения, и из динамика сначала раздалось характерное звяканье стекла, а потом Шинджи, понизив голос до заговорщицкого шепота, произнес:  
— Меняю бутылку сухого красного на возможность поиграть с твоей собакой.  
— Как, ты не убежал, позвонив в дверь? – рассмеялся Аки, — Тогда поднимайся.  
А потом он забегал по квартире, пытаясь сделать несколько дел одновременно: одеться, запихать разбросанные вещи в шкаф, достать бокалы и высушить волосы. Последнее не успел.  
— Я тебя обманул, вино полусладкое, — сказал Шинджи, заходя в квартиру и начиная по привычке топтаться в прихожей, как будто он опять оказался здесь впервые.  
Аки выглянул из ванной, на ходу заматывая волосы полотенцем.  
— Еще лучше, я такое даже больше люблю.  
Шинджи протянул ему бутылку.  
— Кстати, классный тюрбанчик. А где Нелл?  
— Могу дать поносить, — отшутился Аки, — А Нелл прячется в комнате, я ее тут напугал немного. И да заходи ты уже…  
Он отобрал у Шинджи пальто, а то они еще полчаса могли бы болтать, стоя в прихожей.  
— Ты проходи пока, а я сейчас волосы высушу быстро и приду.  
Когда Аки вернулся в комнату с открытой бутылкой и двумя бокалами, Шинджи уже вовсю возился с Нелл, а та прыгала по кушетке, пытаясь угадать в какую сторону полетит мячик. Гин наблюдал за ними, выглядывая из-за диванной подушки.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Аки, — это просто удивительно, как вы с ней быстро подружились. Она ни к кому еще не привыкала так быстро. Обычно долго прячется, если ко мне гости приходят, а потом сидит рядом со мной и смотрит из-под руки. Наверное она знает кому обязана тем, что нашла хозяина.  
— Почему мне? – удивился Шинджи.  
— Но ведь ты же ее первый заметил тогда в магазине. И сразу прямо к ней пошел.  
— Хм… а ведь точно. Значит Нелл – моя крестница и я могу приходить когда захочу, чтобы с ней поиграть.  
— Ты и так можешь приходить когда захочешь. И играть тоже… — буркнул Аки, не оценив шутку по достоинству.  
— Что? – обернулся Шинджи. Он уже опять увлекся тисканьем Нелл и прослушал половину.  
— Я говорю – вот твое вино, — протянул ему бокал Аки.  
— Ммм… хорошее, — Шинджи пригубил вино и снова кинул мячик Нелл, — Слушай, но как ты собираешься за ними ухаживать, если тебя постоянно дома нет. То запись, то гастроли, а как вернешься, то вечно с кем-нибудь тусуешься и пьянствуешь.  
Аки сфотографировал как Шинджи играет с собакой на телефон, пожал плечами и задумчиво ответил:  
— Наверное стану чаще пить дома.  
— А еще лучше – в постоянной компании, — тихо добавил Шинджи.


	2. Другая жизнь

— Завидное терпение надо иметь, чтобы играть в одной группе с таким занудой, как мой племянничек, правда? — Ино хитро посмотрел на Аки, забавляясь его смущением, а тем временем его гёдза грозился вот-вот выпасть из палочек.  
— Он совсем не зануда, — пробормотал Аки.  
— Зануда, зануда. Ты со мной не спорь, я этого балбеса с пеленок знаю.  
— Не забудь уточнить чьи именно были пеленки, дядюшка, — заметил Шинджи с деланным равнодушием.  
Насколько Аки знал, Ино был младше Шинджи на целых две недели, но, несмотря на это, а может быть как раз именно поэтому, они обращались друг к другу не иначе как "многоуважаемый дядюшка" и "дорогой племянник", упорно игнорируя имена.  
Аки снова смущенно улыбнулся. У него со старшим братом были теплые, но совершенно другие отношения, и он пока еще не привык к царившей в этом доме атмосфере шуток, дружеских подколок и постоянных розыгрышей. Но ему нравилось.  
— Да хватит вам уже, совсем моего тезку в краску вогнали, — одернула мужа Акико и повернулась к гостю, — Аки-кун, дорогой, тебе еще салата положить?  
На самом деле их с Аки имена писались по-разному, но ее это совершенно не смущало. Акико сразу же заявила, что видит в тезке родственную душу и будет о нем заботиться.  
— А мне салат? Я тоже хочу салат, — возмутился Ино.  
— Он рядом с тобой стоит, положи себе сам, — коротко ответила ему жена.  
Незадачливый супруг тяжело вздохнул, пальцами сжал переносицу, изобразив на лбу трагическую складку, и обиженным тоном протянул:  
— И "дорогим" ты меня последний раз только утром называла, а его уже дважды за пятнадцать минут. Эх, современные женщины совсем от рук отбились. Вот в былые времена...  
Тут Ино взмахнул рукой, многострадальный гёдза выскочил таки из палочек, пролетел через стол и плюхнулся в плошку с соевым соусом, обрызгав скатерть и новую рубашку Шинджи.  
— Вот, приходи к вам, наряжайся, — пробурчал тот, вытирая соус, то есть еще сильнее размазывая его по ткани.  
Акико хлопнула сконфуженного Ино по лбу, а Шинджи сказала:  
— Оставь, после обеда снимешь, я постираю. Пока домой соберетесь, она уже успеет высохнуть.  
— Вот. А кто тебе такую хорошую стиральную машинку купил? — Ино, похоже, невозможно было сбить с толку, он снова выглядел таким довольным и самоуверенным, как будто эту машинку, он не то что купил, а сделал собственными руками.  
— Что бы я без тебя только делала, — ехидным голосом отозвалась Акико, но долго притворяться сердитой у нее не получилось, глядя на довольного мужа она рассмеялась и снова повторила, уже по-доброму, — что бы я без тебя только делала!  
Аки смотрел на них, подперев щеку рукой. Шутки, беззлобные подкалывания, такие вот перепалки – как ни странно, они создавали атмосферу уюта и тепла. Что-то очень правильное было в совершенно обычной жизни: ужинать дома вдвоем, ходить после работы в кино, копить на стиральную машинку и на поездку в Киото... Акико растрепала мужу волосы, и Аки почувствовал зависть к такому простому и естественному проявлению эмоций. Они могут ни от кого не прятаться, идти по улице взявшись за руки и даже целоваться, не обращая внимания на осуждающие взгляды. А он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет так открыто показать свои чувства. Потому что контракт, потому что "необходимо" считаться с мнением окружающих, потому что не все поймут, да и мама будет переживать, хоть она и старается принимать сына таким как есть. Шинджи под столом коснулся его ноги коленом ,и Аки стало совсем грустно — вот и все, что они могут себе позволить.  
Шинджи сразу заметил перемену в его настроении.  
— Устал? Может уже домой? — спросил он шепотом.  
— Как домой?! – услышала его и ахнула Акико, — А десерт?  
— Вот именно, — подхватил Ино, — Акико для вас специально старалась. Нашла новый рецепт. Такая вкуснятина, просто во рту тают. Как они называются? – обратился он к жене.  
— Меренги, — ответила она и укоризненно добавила, — Ты все-таки попробовал до обеда?  
— Нуу... — Ино почесал в затылке и не долго думая сменил тему, — Аки-кун, пойдем я тебе свою коллекцию джазовых концертов покажу.  
Все зашевелились, засуетились. Акико заставила Шинджи убирать со стола, а сама отправилась стирать его рубашку. Потом они устроились в комнате за низким столиком с чаем, меренгами и сладким вином. Ино так смешно рассказывал о своих приключениях в командировке в Мацуэ, где он перепутал названия гостиниц и заблудился, что Аки быстро забыл о своих грустных мыслях.  
Когда все-таки пришло время отправляться домой, Ино и Акико отправились провожать их до метро и махали вслед, пока навес над лестницей не скрыл их из вида.  
В вагоне было пусто, но Шинджи по привычке встал у дверей и Аки молча устроился напротив. Он и сам любил ездить стоя и смотреть в окно. Но сейчас за окном почти ничего не было видно. Пейзаж расплывался под струями дождя, редкие фонари проплывали в воздухе бестелесными пятнами мутного света. Февральские сумерки, смешавшись в меланхолией, словно просачивались через стекло. Аки снова стали одолевать невеселые мысли. Отвернувшись от окна, он посмотрел на Шинджи, строчившего письма. Тот почувствовал взгляд, отвлекся от телефона и поднял голову. Потом стрельнул взглядом в сторону дверей и вопросительно кивнул. Через две остановки Аки надо было выходить на пересадку и этот молчаливый вопрос означал: «к тебе?»  
Оставаться одному ужасно не хотелось. Аки знал, что в такой вечер, после дня проведенного в замечательной компании среди близких людей, одиночество пустой квартиры навалится с удвоенной силой и даже Нелл не сможет его развеять. Но завтра с утра фотосессия и им обоим необходимо выспаться, поэтому он еле заметно качнул головой: «нет».  
Шинджи пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в телефон, а на Отемачи вдруг вышел вместе с Аки.  
— Хочу тебя проводить, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос.  
Когда они добрались до конечной станции, дождь утих, и они решили пройтись пешком.  
— С кем ты переписывался? – спросил Аки.  
— С Мао и Юей. Надо завтра найти время и еще раз обсудить последние детали. Я все-таки хочу сыграть это соло.  
Аки вздохнул.  
— Менеджмент это не одобрит.  
— Не смертельно, — беспечно отозвался Шинджи, — А если все пройдет как надо, то им и придраться будет не к чему. Победителей не судят.  
— Ты еще про освещение не забывай.  
— Не забываю. Я как раз укладываюсь в припев, ничего менять не придется. Хотя ты прав, имеет смысл подстраховаться. Извини…  
Шинджи на ходу стал набирать новый мейл.  
Аки шел рядом и думал о скором релизе нового альбома и о концерте, который откроет тур, о том, как они поедут в Сендай, где у Шинджи тоже есть родственники, и он обязательно поведет Аки к ним в гости. А потом их ждет Хоккайдо и там, наверное, еще будет лежать снег, и он снова попробует то вкуснющее мясо на жаровне. А завтра надо будет позвонить Хайду, он что-то в прошлый раз говорил о каком-то потрясающе талантливом мастере татуировок. Где-нибудь перед обедом, в перерыве между съемками или когда будут снимать Мао, его всегда дольше всех фотографируют …  
— Эй, о чем это ты задумался? – прервал его размышления Шинджи.  
Аки перевел на него посветлевший взгляд.  
— Знаешь, пожалуй, я ничего не хочу менять в своей жизни.  
— А разве ты хотел раньше? – удивился Шинджи.  
— Нет… Но я ужасно рад, что Мао тогда уговорил меня создать группу, и что вы пришли в нее. И что ты тогда первый призн… Что ты делаешь?  
Шинджи вдруг схватил Аки в охапку, втиснул под навес возле закрытого маленького магазинчика, прижал к стене и поцеловал за ухом, прежде чем ответить.  
— Ну не целоваться же под дождем, это летом.  
— Увидят, — поежился Аки.  
— Да нет тут никого, забей, — Шинджи еще раз поцеловал его, а потом с теплой усмешкой в голосе добавил, — А знаешь… я тоже ничего не хочу менять в своей жизни… кроме того соло.


	3. Пять слов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано по флешмобу "100 слов на пять заданных": память, тепло, светиться, сладкий, стеклянный

Память всегда приходила Шинджи на помощь, когда становилось совсем тяжело и плохо: самые радостные моменты в жизни; встречи с замечательными и добрыми людьми; красивые места, даже если он видел их только на фотографиях — хорошие воспоминания давали силы выбираться из омута неприятностей.

Вот и сейчас, словно тепло того летнего вечера, когда они всей группой решили выбраться в Изу к морю, согрело заледеневшие на ветру пальцы и подарило уверенность, что он найдет путь домой.

Ведь есть же ровная дорога под ногами, и светятся чуть вдалеке огни проезжей части, значит скоро будут люди, машины, тепло и дом. Как по волшебству, в рюкзаке нашелся сладкий сухарик, на робкий взмах руки остановилась первая же машина и добросердечный водитель подбросил прямо до дверей дома.

Заваривая чай в двуслойном стеклянном чайнике, Шинджи вспомнил, что по дороге видел необычное дерево с переплетенными ветвями и подумал, что надо будет найти к нему дорогу и потом показать дерево Юе, ему наверняка захочется сфотографировать такую красоту.


	4. Горечь

Шинджи было чем заняться - постель еще не разобрана, зубы надо почистить, да и неплохо было бы покидать лишние вещи в сумку, чтобы завтра не тратить времени на сборы, а погулять по городу… Но он сел на край кровати и, словно присутствуя при мистическом ритуале, смотрел как Аки открывает упаковку таблеток, выбрасывает на ладонь сразу две штуки, отправляет в рот и принимается медленно разжевывать. Ему даже был слышен сухой хруст разгрызаемых таблеток. Лицо Аки оставалось бесстрастным, а Шинджи прямо передернуло, когда он представил, как горько ему должно быть сейчас.  
\- Как ты можешь? - все-таки не выдержал он, хотя еще секунду назад уверял себя, что давно привык. - Неужели это так необходимо?  
Аки поднял указательный палец - «подожди» - запил лекарство, посидел немного с закрытыми глазами. Шинджи показалось, или с лица правда постепенно уходила нездоровая бледность, что была раньше. Потом потер пальцами виски и открыл глаза.  
\- Так быстрее действует. Помнишь, я говорил…  
\- Но ведь горько же!  
Аки задумчиво улыбнулся.  
\- Горько. Но знаешь… в этом есть своя прелесть.  
\- Да уж… - Шинджи снова представил, каково это - добровольно жевать такую гадость, и снова поморщился.  
\- Нет, правда. Сначала действительно горько, а потом… Ты когда-нибудь пил чистую водку? Там так же. Горько, обжигает, а потом сладко становится. Мне кажется, если бы не эта горечь вначале, то и сладко бы так не было.  
\- Мне не понять.  
\- Значит, тебе и не надо, - Аки потянулся. - Можно, я первый в душ? Хочу лечь пораньше.

Во сне шел дождь, и когда Шинджи проснулся, то сначала подумал, что дождь настоящий. Аки прижимался к нему мокрым лицом, целовал шею, губы, лоб и беззвучно всхлипывал, вздрагивая всем телом.  
\- Что, Аки… опять кошмар? - Шинджи погладил его по волосам.  
Но тот его словно не слышал, продолжал дрожать и обнимал так, что Шинджи даже стало больно.  
\- Ну… ну что ты?.. - он осторожно высвободил руки, накинул на них двоих одеяло и стал успокаивающе гладить Аки по спине, пока тот немного не ослабил объятия.  
\- Не могу, не могу, - зашептал Аки. - Это так ужасно: знать, что скоро все закончится, что рано или поздно группа распадется, и мы с тобой тоже. Все ломается, все же ломается… рушится, как ты можешь быть спокоен?  
Он прижимался губами к самому уху Шинджи, шептал, захлебываясь словами и слезами, не надеясь услышать ответ, не ожидая, что станет легче - просто выплескивал свой кошмар. Шинджи не останавливал его, не успокаивал, молча вытирал с лица слезы и обнимал, гладил по спине, по волосам.  
От мысли, что когда-нибудь Аки может уйти от него только чтобы оправдать собственные страхи, ему становилось больно. Но именно в эти моменты он сильнее всего любил.


	5. Не фетиш

У Аки теплая спина.  
Если обдумывать эту мысль слишком долго, то получается полная ерунда – а кроме спины все остальное холодное, что ли? Как вообще можно отделить одну какую-то часть и забыть о человеке в целом?  
Об Аки, с его вечными опозданиями, дорогими духами и голливудскими улыбками. С его нескончаемыми историями о проделках Гина и Нелл, пересказом каждой новой главы Блича и стремлением делать все новые и новые татуировки. Вот он, Аки, совсем рядом, внимательно слушает звукорежиссера, согласно кивает. Потом чувствует на себе взгляд, поднимает голову, улыбается, подмигивает незаметно и возвращается к разговору. Чтобы сразу же вновь поднять голову и посмотреть встревожено, потому что Шинджи, задумавшись, не улыбнулся в ответ. О, Аки, с его пусть все более редкими, но до сих пор еще повторяющимися острыми приступами неуверенности в себе; с его ночными кошмарами, о которых он не хочет рассказывать, но не может пережить в одиночку; с его замкнутостью, закрытостью и способностью сразу, безоговорочно доверять Шинджи.  
Разве можно из этой невероятной смеси выделить что-то и любить отдельно?!  
Но когда они врозь и далеко друг от друга, Шинджи нравится думать именно так – у Аки теплая спина. И красивая, разумеется. Сильная, красивая, гибкая. Красивый разворот плеч и бабочки на пояснице. Когда Шинджи в своих мыслях добирается до этого момента, то не может удержаться, чтобы не облизать губы. И прикрывает глаза, чтобы воспоминание стало ярче. Столько времени прошло, а этот образ будоражит по прежнему: четкие черные контуры контрастом со светлой кожей, красные и зеленые крылья, эротичный танец двух крылатых существ и капли воды на них. Ведь именно в душе он в первый раз увидел татуировку так близко, прямо перед глазами и был готов умереть от восторга, что может теперь рассматривать ее сколько угодно и даже трогать. Тогда вдруг стало «можно» столько всего сразу, а сам Шинджи так дико нервничал – до сих пор в голове сумбур, стоит начать вспоминать. Зато он очень хорошо помнит мокрые пряди на шее и тонкую струйку воды, бегущую вдоль позвоночника…  
Что ж, может он и фетишист, плевать.  
Обо всем этом Шинджи думает, сидя в центре пустого зала, под звуки настраиваемого баса. А потом отправляется в гримерку укладывать волосы и переодеваться, потому что дальше откладывать уже нельзя.  
За весь день им так и не удается нормально поговорить вдвоем. День оказывается слишком суматошным, слишком суетным, давно такого не было. К запланированным интервью и фотосессии прибавились неожиданные накладки с аппаратурой, так что к началу концерта все немного взвинчены. Но с первыми же аккордами приходят спокойствие и азарт, предчувствие удачного концерта.  
Осталось последнее. Завершающий штрих, эгоистичное удовольствие, которое Шинджи хочет и может себе позволить. Они встречаются на середине сцены, играют, прижавшись спиной друг к другу, и даже через слои одежды, Шинджи чувствует тепло.


	6. Под пятой Канасибари

Кошмар сна плавно перетекает в кошмар реальности. Мгновение назад Аки стоял в центре очерченного круга, призванного защитить от любой напасти, и, не в силах пошевелиться, с ужасом наблюдал, как бесформенное, клубящееся облако – воплощение всех его тайных страхов – сначала выдвинуло робкое щупальце, стирая меловую защиту, а потом всей массой хлынуло к нему, источая душно-гнилостный запах.  
Казалось, стоит проснуться и морок исчезнет, но секунда идет за секундой, а Аки по-прежнему на может пошевелить ни одним мускулом. Надо успокоиться, полностью расслабиться, а затем попробовать глубоко и размеренно дышать – не первый раз с ним такое случается, но вместо этого он со страхом прислушивается к шагам вокруг кровати, таким тихим, вкрадчивым и беспощадным. От навалившейся на грудь тяжести невозможно вдохнуть, руки и ноги совсем заледенели, а за дверью кто-то громко, злорадно хихикает...  
И вот, в тот момент, когда Аки готов поверить, что сейчас почувствует на лице липкое прикосновение ожившего кошмара, раздается яркая, счастливая, освобождающая мелодия Natsukoi. Она подхватывает, как волна, сбрасывает оцепенение, смывает последние страхи. Еще с трудом, но уже спокойно, Аки дотягивается до телефона.  
\- Пойдем вечером в кино? – вместо приветствия спрашивает Шинджи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В японской мифологии олицетворением сонного паралича является демон Канасибари, который ставит ногу на грудь спящего человека.


	7. Невесомость

Каждый удачный концерт дарит особое, неповторимое чувство, настолько яркое и сильное, что оно кажется осязаемым. Счастье - окунуться с головой в музыку, дарить ее другим, отклики тысяч сердец наполняют сердце восхитительной легкостью – чуть оступись и взлетишь. А воздух протекает сквозь тело, не встречая препятствий, опустошив легкие, не давая сделать вдох. В такие минуты необходимо что-то материальное, почти приземленное, но не менее яркое, чтобы возвращение к реальности не стало слишком болезненным.  
Как другие справляются с этим, Аки не знает, а у них с Шинджи есть проверенный способ.  
Да, это банально и даже немного смешно, но ничуть не стыдно: искать после ухода со сцены укромное место. Пустые комнаты, душевые, туалеты, пресловутые кладовки… Еще надо улизнуть из-под надзора тех, чья работа – следить за их безопасностью. Непросто. Но все же они умудряются это сделать: улизнуть, исчезнуть с чужих глаз, найти безопасный угол, а оказавшись рядом, обнимаются, сжав руки до боли, целуются, мешая друг другу языками и задыхаясь. Пока вновь не почувствуют прочный пол под ногами, по которому можно сделать уверенный шаг. Пока легкие снова не наполнятся воздухом, которым можно будет сказать тихое: «до вечера» или «до завтра», или просто «созвонимся»…


	8. Полуночное

Аки просыпается, когда со столика падает пачка сигарет. В полной темноте он скорее догадывается, чем видит, как Шинджи что-то ищет: двигает и тут же прижимает ладонью зажигалку, задевает пальцами подставку лампы, чуть не роняет, но успевает подхватить и поставить на место бутылку минералки. По этим звукам Аки понимает, что Шинджи изо всех сил старается его не разбудить. И то, что очередной приступ неуклюжести пришелся как раз на этот момент, значения не имеет.  
Аки улыбается в темноте и говорит:  
\- Карандаш в верхнем ящике, привязан к блокноту. Выключатель в основании лампы, если нажать два раза – будет режим ночника.  
Он чувствует прикосновение к плечу, тихое и немного виноватое «Спасибо», поворачивается к стенке и задремывает под шуршание бумаги. Возможно, завтра Шинджи уже наиграет ему мелодию новой песни. А может и нет, но то, что это будет красивая песня, Аки не сомневается.


End file.
